Baker/Guides
See also: Farmer Preliminary notes A few things you should know before beginning a Baker: * Having a Farmer beforehand is recommended, and makes things a lot easier. * You can buy Drinking Water for 1 kama each from inns. * You can buy Baker's Yeast for 1 kama each at the Baker workshops * You can buy both Drinking Water and Baker's Yeast for 1 kama each at general stores. * Since you can buy Water and Yeast for 1 kama, crafting recipes with Water and Yeast are the most cost-effective way of leveling. Lv. 1-10 * Attempt 192 Incarnam Bread (1 Drinking Water + 1 Wheat Flour) OR LEVEL 1-20: 810 Incarnam Bread Lv. 10-20 * Attempt 253 Rolled Oat Bread (1 Drinking Water + 1 Baker's Yeast + 1 Oat Flour) Lv. 20-40 * Make Carasau (1 Drinking Water + 1 Baker's Yeast + 1 Wheat Flour + 1 Wheat) * Wholemeal bread is the most efficient way to level, but if you have a farmer, you could also consider Rye Bread (1 Drinking Water + 1 Baker's Yeast + 1 Rye Flour + 1 Rye); you'll need 579 to Lvl 40. * FOR LEVEL 20-80 : 4658 Carasau. Lv. 40+ * Make Field Bread (1 Drinking Water + 1 Baker's Yeast + 1 Wheat Flour + 1 Flax Flour + 1 Malt Flour) (648 to lvl 60 or 5482 to lvl 100) all the way to 100. A high-level farmer would be beneficial. * If you need the bread for your character, you would be better off making Carasau as you get more bread. Lv. 60+ * You could also make Cereal Bread (1 Drinking Water + 1 Baker's Yeast + 1 Wheat Flour + 1 Barley Flour + 1 Oat Flour + 1 Rye Flour) (1943 to lvl 100) from Level 60-100 but you need more flour so unless you have a farmer, it is not recommended. Lv. 80+ If you chose to make Carasau from level 20 to 80, you can make 682 Qui Leure Bread Guide Assisted, pre-farmed and/or money spent : At level 1 Bake Incarnam Bread until level 10, Incarnam Bread uses 1 Wheat Flour 1 Water. of those Incarnam Breads to get to level 10 At level 10 Bake Rolled Oat Bread until level 20, Rolled Oat Bread uses 1 Oat Flour 1 Water 1 Baker Yeast. of those Rolled Oat Breads to get to level 20 At level 20 Bake Carasau until level 40, Carasau uses 1 Wheat Flour 1 Wheat 1 Water 1 Baker Yeast. of those Carasaus to get to level 40 At level 40 Bake Field Bread until level 60, Field Bread uses 1 Wheat Flour 1 Malt Flour 1 Flax Flour 1 Water 1 Baker Yeast. of those Field Breads to get to level 60 At level 60 Bake Cereal Bread until level 100, Cereal Bread uses 1 Wheat Flour 1 Rye Flour 1 Barley Flour 1 Oat Flour 1 Water 1 Baker Yeast. of those Cereal Breads to get to level 100 Total cereals needed to grind the wheat/breads from level 1-100 is; 7225 Wheat 3852 Rye 3852 Barley 4348 Oats 1276 Malt 1276 Flax. After you grind most of the cereals into flours you will have; 3327 Wheat Flour 1926 Rye Flour 1926 Barley Flour 2174 Oat Flour 638 Malt Flour 638 Flax Flour and 571 Wheat 3575 Water 3383 Baker Yeast . Category:Guides